Don't Mess With The Witches
by Crazychicke
Summary: It started as a one off just to catch up with the girls but soon it became their monthly tradition. AU couples. TWO SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Duh. Jk's imagination is so much better.**

**A/N: Felt like distracting myself from my other fanfics and came up with this. Set four years into the future after the Battle of Hogwarts. Slightly AU in parts. ONE-SHOT unless in high demand. Please R&R and point out any mistakes. Constructive criticism welcomed.**

**Don't Mess with the Witches**

**One**

Hermione pulled off her red coat with a sigh. Hermione never liked being late. Ordinarily she would make sure she'd be there at least half an hour before but she had to work back. She'd suggested this place to them after the idea they should have a girls' night out. It started as a one off just to catch up with everyone but soon it became their monthly tradition.

Her parents had liked this little pub. It was warm and cosy with comfortable lounges in one area and tall stools at the bar. The girls preferred the stools because it was closer to the bar and Lavender liked the bar (especially when it was served by handsome bartenders half her age). Terrible though she was, Hermione had never been very close to her during their years at Hogwarts, mainly because they were complete opposites and due to the fact Ron Weasley not so subtly broke Lavender's heart when he murmured Hermione's name in the Hospital wing in Sixth Year. Still it had been a long time since then and they seemed to have moved on with their lives.

It was now four years after their first catch up. The girls were now in their early twenties and lots had changed. Lavender swallowed her last mouthful of an extremely extravagant cocktail and eyed the bartender. Her hair was out, dangling over her shoulders unlike her school-girl plaits Hermione remembered. Somehow, and she's still not sure how she came about it, Lavender had gotten herself a job with George at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Lavender still wore the freakishly orange robes under her coat to prove it.

Parvati Patil was more laid back and different to how she remembered. She had stayed on as Trelawney's protégé and now had her own class teaching first years. She was chatting away happily to Lavender with her dark hair in a bun and bangles clanking together as she waved for another drink. Sitting quietly beside her more outgoing sister sat Padma Patil who had grown up in Ravenclaw House. She was wrapped in a faux-fur coat and woolly scarf, while her dark hair hung out in a waves past her shoulders.

Ginny Weasley who Hermione saw more of and considered a sister sat beside Lavender covered in a black coat which hid her red and gold Quidditch Uniform for the well-known all women's team Holyhead Harpies. Her cheeks were red from the wind and her hair was tied back in a pony-tail. She seemed to be staring at her drink intensely, Hermione wondered what was wrong.

"Budge up." Hermione said when she reached an empty stool beside Ginny. Ginny snapped out of her daydream and jumped up with a yell and hug. While Lavender brought her new cocktail to her lips and cheered loudly, "Congratulations!" And then gulped it down. "Ginny told me." She added.

Hermione sighed, smiling as she put her coat on her stool before greeting the Patil sisters. "Thank you girls. I'm so sorry I'm late. There was a drama at the _Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_. How are you all, and how many drinks has Lavender had?" She said amused, as Lavender leaned over the bar and waved her hands at the bartender.

"She's on her second." Parvati said. 'So show me your ring?" Hermione put her hand on the bar and Parvati seized it eagerly. The ring was simple, yet elegant, silver with a glass diamond about the size of a pea. Even in the magical world, engagement rings were the same to that of the Muggle world.

"It's beautiful." Parvati breathed while Lavender elbowed her out of the way to have a look.

"Well at least he has taste in rings." Lavender murmured. Hermione chose to ignore whatever that meant and Ginny got them all a round of shots. Hermione looked perplexed. "We started early." She explained. Hermione called out for a water to accompany her peach schnapps and while they waited, the girls caught up.

"So, who wants to go first?" Hermione said, eyebrows raised. Padma closed her book but only to look at Ginny, who sighed. "I'm sure Lavender's been dying to say something all night."

Lavender chose this to be her prompt. It didn't take long for her to dive into her problems, giving Hermione a glimpse into her frustration. It seemed Lavender had been thinking of another Weasley when she had said 'at least he has taste'. George Weasley she admitted and had kept their first few months together strictly professional because that is what was on offer when he offered the job as assistant giving her a permanent position and an income. What they didn't intend was to become romantically involved.

Everyone gasped.

"You're sleeping with my brother!' Ginny accused as the bar tender arrived with their shots. He looked uncomfortable and hot under the collar. Padma paid the boy with a twenty Hermione had thrown at her and he was off to serve his other customers as quickly as possible.

"There go your chances with bar-boy." Padma murmured. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"How old was he? Twelve?" Ginny rolled her eyes and threw back her schnapps.

"So did you sleep with him Lavender?" Parvati said, her eyes lighting up eagerly. Ginny groaned. Padma looked shocked and Hermione wasn't sure what to feel, except relieved that it wasn't something she had done unintentionally, which normal was the case.

Lavender threw back her shot with ease and continued. Alicia had broken up with him, the joke shop wasn't doing as well as it usually did partly because George had lost his best friend and partner. Fred's death had hit the Weasley family and his friends' hard and it was strange to go on without him. Hermione was sure George would feel it the most. Even she, of all people missed him.

Lavender never thought she'd be good at anything like packing shelves, working the till or selling stock, but came to like it and she was good at it! She was content and lively and of course met lots of different people..

'Boys." Parvati interjected. Lavender grimaced. George was with Alicia, whom she didn't particular get on with, but then when Alicia left him, George shut himself into his office and Lavender had to run the shop on her own. She was fine and understood for the first three days but then after a week she'd had enough. People were asking her things she didn't know, she was taking deliveries she was sure weren't theirs and on top of it all, she had missed five of her dates with eligible bachelors because she had to shut the shop while George was barricaded in his flat doing nothing. Lavender picked up Hermione's untouched peach schnapps and sculled it in one.

"Have mine." Padma sighed, pushing it towards Hermione who drank it straight away before Lavender could claim it. It was just what Hermione needed.

Lavender was still talking. Ginny waited uncomfortably to find out if her brother had lost his mind and done the deed with Lavender, dare she say it, the whore. Merlin, she was picturing them! She downed her shot glass in a flash and waved for more. The bartender avoided their eyes and left them with butterscotch schnapps instead as they were all out of peach.

"So what happened then?" Hermione prompted, glancing at the clock. It was only half-past eight. She needed more alcohol if she was going to get through the rest of the night. Hermione distributed their new shots and listened attentively.

"I did what any normal girl would do. I stormed into his flat and demanded he come downstairs and help me or I'd quit." Lavender slammed her hand down on the table, causing everyone in the vicinity to jump and look at them.

"What did he say?" Parvati gasped.

"Nothing. He just stared and then eventually he told me I should. He wouldn't want to work for him either. Then he dropped his head in his hands and cried."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Ginny groaned, putting her fingers in her ears.

"Why don't you go to the ladies." Hermione hinted. "You can get changed out of your uniform and get into something comfy."

"I am comfortable." Ginny frowned.

"If you stay you'll only wish you hadn't after Lavender tells us how saucy George was in bed." Parvati sang.

"Urgh! Ok ok." Ginny clambered off her stool and hurried towards the bathroom. Hermione almost wished she had gone with her. She would never see George in the same way.

"So?' Padma asked, "What happened then?"

Lavender shrugged. "I said I didn't want to quit and that I really liked my job and he kept saying he was a failure and that he was sorry like he was talking to him, asking for advice."

"Who?"

"Fred." Lavender whispered sadly.

There was a stunned silence for a minute until everyone took another drink and then Ginny returned from the bathroom wearing a pretty yellow off-the-shoulder top and jeans with red heels. Their mouths dropped.

"Where are you going, clubbing?" Padma asked in wonder. "Now I feel underdressed."

"Well go get a makeover - it does wonders. I've already had three guys ask for my number."

"What did you give them?" Hermione said looking amused. Ginny shrugged.

"I gave them, six, seven and eight. They didn't seem happy with that answer."

"That's because they were asking for your phone number." Hermione still found it funny whenever wizards tried to pretend to be muggles. She remembered Ron shouting into the telephone receiver once when he'd tried to call Harry over the summer. Her lips curved into a smile.

"Oh." Ginny looked disappointed. "Well, can I borrow your number then."

Hermione sighed, maybe it was the effect of two shots already, or because she thought, why not. But Hermione scribbled her phone number on a napkin and said to the girls, if they saw any potential takers they could give them her number. Somewhere deep in a draw at the back of her head, a little voice whispered 'trouble' but at the time, she didn't hear it.

"I actually need the loo now. Coming Padma?"

"Why not, Parvati." Padma said, following her sister.

Hermione, Ginny and Lavender sipped on their iced water while they waited for the twins.

"So how long have you and George?" Ginny asked regretfully. Lavender turned to her, and brushed a hand through her long hair.

"Actually we've only just started dating. If you can call it that."

'Why?" Hermione wondered.

"Because I don't think he's really over Alicia. After he broke down, I wasn't sure what to do. I'd never been with a guy who could really show his emotions. I just sat there feeling awkward and patted his head. I felt so stupid."

"That's how we all feel sometimes." Hermione said reassuringly. "Did it help?"

"What, feeling stupid?" Ginny asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, comforting him. I'm sure it meant something." Hermione sighed.

"I brought him tea." Lavender whispered.

Ginny burst out laughing, probably the worst timing ever, Hermione had to admit. Lavender gave her a dark look. "You brought him tea? That has got to be...I would never have imagined...you of all people!"

"What's wrong with tea? I think it's sweet." Padma and Parvati had returned, wearing beautiful dresses. "So after the tea, did you?" Padma asked. Hermione stared at the clock. They'd been discussing Lavender's sex life for fifteen minutes now. It was now 8.45pm and she'd only had two shots and half a water. She needed more.

"No. He was so tired he fell asleep. I didn't want to leave him alone so I tucked him in and slept on the couch. It seemed a good idea because I'd be the one opening shop anyway."

"So you didn't sleep with him then?" Ginny sounded relieved.

Lavender smiled, "I'm merely tell you how we came about. That was last week. This week however,"

"Oh Merlin. I'm getting more drinks." and Ginny got up to find the bartender who was drying glasses with a tea towel down the other end of the bar. Hermione smiled after her.

"It was after I'd closed up and we were in the back room, stocktaking. We were laughing at something (can't even remember what) and somehow we were standing right in front of each other and he kissed me right on the lips. I was so surprised I dropped whatever I was holding and stared at him. He gave me this cocky mischievous grin and he just looked so ...handsome...like I'd never seen him before and he pulled me close his hands were wrapped tightly around me and I couldn't escape. I swayed and he kissed me again. And the kisses didn't stop until our clothes were on the floor and our bodies entwined after a seriously hot and fantabulous-"

"Ok, I think we get the point!" Hermione said quickly, before Lavender could continue. "What did he do to upset you?"

"Oh ruin the moment why don't you, Hermione?" Parvati said, drinking her shot, she had been hanging onto every one of Lavender's words. Reliving it most likely, Hermione thought to herself. Lavender snapped out of her daydream of George's naked torso, strong arms and flexible tongue and she grabbed the tequila shot from the tray Ginny had just procured.

"Merlin, haven't we moved on yet?"

"You missed George having sex with Lavender in the store room." Padma filled her in much to Ginny's disgruntlement and horror.

"After the fantastic sex he left me upstairs with no warning that he'd opened the shop, so naturally I went to see what he was doing and humiliated myself." They didn't seem to understand. "I was completely naked." This had mixed reactions. Parvati gasped knocking over her tequila shot so it soaked not only the bar but also her clothes and anybody nearby. Padma snorted into her drink. Ginny was on the verge of laughing or crying and Hermione was smiling in an understanding but I feel your pain sort of way.

"The other fourteen people, mostly boys didn't seem to mind considering they wolf-whistled me out the door. That's when I locked him out of the apartment and haven't said a word to him since."

Hermione sighed, "You're punishing him."

Lavender nodded. "Should have told me."

Ginny shook her head, "Trust me Lavender, when I say, all men are stupid. Even my brothers. Hermione should know. But if you really like him and I can't believe I'm saying this, but you have to forgive him. I'm sure he didn't plan to show you off like that. He probably just wanted to open shop because he felt bad about not doing it himself and he didn't want to wake you..."

"I agree with Ginny." Padma said, "If you want him to leave a note or to wake you next time, you'll have to tell him that. Men are thick."

Parvati laughed. "If only there were smart guys out there."

"There are." Hermione smiled to herself, thinking of her fiancé. The girls tittered. "Oh shh!" She said but she didn't mind in the slightest. She liked being the centre of attention, even if she didn't mean to be.

"Well we all know you've found you're prince charming, Hermione. How are things with you and Ron?" Padma asked curiously.

Hermione had no regrets, she also loved Ron, even when he could be stubborn and ridiculous. The only thing nagging her was her wedding preparations while she tried to battle cases about 'house-elves' and 'centaurs' into the late night. It was a good cause and it was worth fighting for but sometimes she just wished she would have some time to herself. Ron and Hermione were a good match, so Mrs Weasley had told her when he'd brought her home officially engaged. Ginny was ecstatic having gained another sister (the other being Fleur). Hermione was excited, she really was, she just thought Ron might want to be a little more organised.

She thought, and sometimes he did get it right but sometimes, when she eventually got home, she still had to clean the apartment, make dinner and wash up while Ron sat on the couch listening to the radio. She just wanted one night, where she could sit in the bath, relax and not have to worry about anything else.

"I can fix that." Ginny said, "I can get mum to invite him home for dinner or knock some sense into him? Which would you prefer?" Hermione smiled, shaking her head.

"Here, you need this more than I do." Lavender sighed. "Actually who am I kidding. Shots for all."

"I'm not going to have any money left am I?" Hermione groaned.

"We'll pay you back!" Parvati said gleefully as she raised her tequila.

"Shots on one..." Lavender started.

"ONE!" Padma said and they all scrambled to pick up their glasses, suck their limes and down the drink in between fits of laughter.

"So, who would like to go next? Ginny, Parvati, Padma?" Lavender said loudly. They had all lost count on how many she had drank by then. She was still sitting upright, which must be a good sign. "Speak to Dr. Brown."

"Dr Brown!" Parvati giggled, slapping her hand on the bar and making several people stare. 'She's Dr Brown, shh!" Hermione laughed and told them to pay no attention, they were quite harmless.

"I'll go. Dr Brown can tell me what she thinks I should do in this case." Ginny said.

"I look forward to it!" Lavender said, munching on her lime, "This tastes so good."

"You're meant to spit that bit out." Hermione told her. "Open wide."

"Open wide, I'm inside." Lavender started singing, which was normally a sign that she was crazy or that the night was going to get a lot more interesting. Hermione stuck Lavender's finger inside her own mouth while she sang and flung the lime out, hitting the bartender in the eye, who had come over to see what the fuss was about.

"Oh my god!" Hermione said, covering her hands with her mouth. Ginny was already in hysterics, Parvati and Padma were trying to steady Lavender who was shouting, "I'm Doctor Brown!" while Hermione climbed over the bar and landed on the serving side. The bartender was cursing and holding his eye which no doubt was stinging like crazy while Hermione apologetically grabbed some ice and a wet tea-towel and started dabbing it in a motherly sort of way.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione muttered again. "Really, it just needs a minute." Hermione had the boy sitting down on a crate with her hand and the towel over his stinging eye as she pleaded at her friends to shut up and do something. Ginny was crying so hard with laughter she couldn't see. Padma and Parvati had lost Lavender to the dance floor and kept pulling her back by her coat every few minutes. Hermione couldn't leave the poor boy, who really only looked like a teenager with one eye, so she tapped her wand once and muttered a healing spell. The boy protested, saying he was fine and he really could still serve drinks. "I'm sure you'll be fine in just a minute."

"What is going on here?" A deep husky voice interrupted. Hermione looked up to see a man in a suit and badge which read manager. "I hear you and your girls are disrupting my pub, if you don't behave I will throw you out."

Hermione froze. "I'm so sorry, sir. Really, it was an accident. He's fine now, see?" Hermione let go of the towel and the boy blinked. The ice had numbed his eye to the point that it felt strange to blink, but apart from that it was like the lime hadn't hit him at all.

"She just fixed his eye." Ginny started. The manager looked at Hermione and then at his employee and back at Ginny. "You should give this boy a raise, he's the best bartender we've ever had." The bartender blushed, embarrassed. "This is also one of our favourite pubs, we've been coming here for over four years, you won't deny us of that privilege will you, considering we do pay, quite a lot." Hermione was astounded by her speech. The manager shook his head. "And we apologise for the noise, we've been celebrating since our friend is getting married." This had an odd effect on the manager and the rest of the pub. The manager offered to give them a round of free drinks. Hermione was sure if Ginny had done something to help him along or if her was as awed with her speech as she was.

"You're free to go." Hermione said with a smile. The boy hesitated. "Uh-thanks.." And he hurried off.

"Let's go find Lavender." Ginny said, taking Hermione's hand. Of course, Lavender was dancing the night away, between two very drunk thirty-something men. Hermione tapped her wand and made them move behind an invisible ring which protected the girls, from theft or anything dodgy.

The girls danced for what felt like an hour, until they were ready for their free drinks. Hermione was surprised to find it was now 10.30pm and she should probably tell Ron she would be later that she expected. Lavender was still calling herself Dr Brown and slopped her champagne all over her top in an attempt to drink it while tugging on Hermione's arm.

"Who is in need of my service?"

"I am, Dr Brown. I want your take on this." Ginny began. "Harry hasn't flooed or owled me in a month! Nor does he give me presents. What does that say about our relationship? Should I be upset with him? Or should I be grateful that he did remember to wash the dinners..."

"Dinners?" Padma queried.

"Dishes." Ginny corrected giggling.

Hermione joined them, sipping on her champagne. She groaned. "Need to pee, be right back." and she hurried away, wondering what Lavender's advice would be. Her head was spinning and she made a face at how long the queue to the ladies was when the men's had no-one. Should she? Shouldn't she?

"Out of the way, I'm about to pee!" She demanded, pushing the one man was about to open the men's bathroom door. Hermione rushed in, slammed the door and did her business. She stared at the back of the toilet door and waited tilted her head, waiting til her eyes adjusted to see the writing on the door. It was much the same as what you'd see in the Hogwarts bathrooms she thought, if they hadn't protected the doors with anti-graffiti spells.

She sat there, thinking to herself for a minute and then she smelt the 'smell' the smell of 'man' or 'pee' and of 'god only knew' and she gagged. She hadn't noticed it at all, initially being too focussed. Now, she rushed out of the toilet only to bump into bartender-boy who looked shocked and also a bit scared.

"I prefer men's bathrooms." Hermione said washing her hands as her elbow covered her nose, trying to bar off the disgusting _'manpeegodonlyknew'_ smells. He looked at her like she was mad. "No lines." She smiled awkwardly and glanced at him and the door. _Run! _Once out, she sat and sculled the rest of the champagne. "What did I miss?"

"Ginny wants more from her man." Parvati told her. "Harry's not appreciating her. We told her to send herself presents and see if he gets jealous."

"I told them, that sounds ridiculous."

"I'll send you chocolates.." Hermione started.

"I'll send you flowers..." Padma added.

"I'll send you owls..." Parvati beamed.

"I'll floo myself to you.." Lavender grinned.

"Fine!" Ginny said crossing her arms, but they all knew she appreciated it.

"So how are the Patil twins?" Ginny asked, changing the subject.

"I need something stronger if they expect me to come to work on Monday. I swear first years were never so rude or smart or cheeky." Parvati said irritably.

"Haven't you had enough already?" Hermione asked, "I can't drink another thing or I'll be sick."

"That's because you're a terrible alcoholic." Lavender teased.

"What's the time?" Hermione said, staring at the clock. It was 11.30pm.

"Why are you thinking of leaving already?" Ginny asked.

"I'm keeping an eye on the time, because I told Ron I wouldn't be out too late."

"So stay til dawn, then it's not late, it's early." Lavender grinned.

"Oh ha ha!" Hermione frowned. "Yes, stay!" Padma and Parvati chimed in. She supposed she could stay just an hour longer, she'd send a message to Ron when she was about to leave. It was their night to go wild after all and Lavender was only just started, she was sure.

"So, Padma?" Hermione asked, putting Padma in the spotlight.

"No news with me." She said.

"I don't believe you. There must be something juicy you can tell us. New fling, new BF, new anything? Come on Parvati, you must be able to share a secret?" Padma rolled her eyes as her sister put her finger to her lips, thinking hard.

"Nope, I've got nothing, this one keeps her secrets to herself."

"Which book are you reading?" Hermione said, changing the topic considerably.

"BORING!" Lavender shouted.

"Oh something about the wonderful world of Astronomy. It's not too bad. Would you like to read it after me?"

'I'd love to." Hermione smiled.

"Well, now we know how BORING Padma is, I suggest we drink one more round of some seriously disgusting concoction-" She stopped and grinned, "COCK." She practically yelled. "TION." She added. Hermione was counting down the minutes before the manager came back and tossed them out personally.

They were interrupted momentarily by a group or youths; three who were very much in their teens, which Hermione thought was flattering. She opted out and sat with her ring in clear view while the bartender silently removed their fifty empty glasses without trying to be recognised. Hermione thought it easier if she didn't acknowledge him, since things had been extremely awkward between them since the toilet incident.

Lavender of course had leapt at the chance to dance with some horny teens. Parvati, who was as wild as Lavender sometimes joined them and to Hermione's surprise so did Ginny and Padma.

"We're only young once!" Parvati called out to her.

"My feet are killing me from our last session." Hermione called back, smiling over at the people who were staring at her oddly. "These heels are just for walking, that's only what they do." Hermione had a vague feeling the alcohol was addling her brains. When she started singing lines to popular muggle songs and chatting nervously to strangers this was usually a sign to leave.

"My name is Doctor Brown!" Lavender huffed off the dance floor with Parvati and Padma chasing after her, while Ginny came to sit beside Hermione.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked.

"They kept calling her 'Babe'. I just thought of something I should never have thought of."

"What?"

"What if _Doctor Brown_ is something George calls her?" Ginny look disgusted.

"If it is. It's kind of cute, in a way."

"And horrifying." Ginny said, shaking her head.

"So do I need to knock some sense into Harry?" Hermione asked, exchanging the favour Ginny had offered for Ron.

"I think we'll leave them both to Mrs Weasley." Ginny smiled, putting her arm around her. "Then we can both go have a massage or something."

"Merlin, we should do that next time we meet!" Parvati said suddenly.

"Where's Dr Brown?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Padma has her." Sure enough, Padma was bring a flailing Lavender by the arm. "Come along."

"Well, I think we should call it a night." Hermione yawned. "It was great catching up." Hermione hugged Parvati and wished her luck with the first years. "Well there are other things which keep me entertained."

"Like?" Hermione asked.

"The new Potions Master."

"Anyone we know?" Ginny asked.

Parvati grinned like she had a big secret and she wasn't going to share it. "I'll tell you more next time I see you."

"No fair!" Lavender pouted.

As they exited the bar, with their coats and goodbyes. Hermione wondered if there were ok to apparate back home or if they were too drunk.

"Who can walk in the straightest line?" Hermione asked with a giggle. The girls took turns to walk. Hermione was slightly wobbly, second to Lavender who was very wobbly and then Padma and Ginny raced it out with Ginny falling on her face a Lavender stuck out her foot and tripped her up. Ginny lay on the ground and pulled Lavender down to join her.

"What is this racket? I'm calling the police!" It was the Manager again. His angry stance did not do him justice. Once Lavender and Ginny were gone it was hard not to join them. The girls were laughing so hard they cried, while the Manager dialled the police.

Hermione cast her patronus; a silver otter with one quick movement and wondered how long it would take for Ron and George to find them. She didn't think apparating in this condition was a very good idea after all.

About ten minutes later, Hermione was the one probably the most sobered up as the sirens wailed and two police officers hauled them up from the cement.

"GETTOFF ME!" Lavender screamed.

"Stop struggling." One of the men hissed. Hermione hadn't noticed his unkempt uniform and red hair at first, she stared with her mouth open for a full five minutes before strong arms picked her up and she recognised, George Weasley's cocky grin.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Got your message. Now hurry up and get in before the real cops arrive." George pushed Parvati and Padma into the back of the car, with a surprised Ginny and went to help Ron. Hermione stood by the car and hopped into the front seat, which she saw had been magically enhanced. She had only heard of the last car the Weasley's owned and it had come to a sticky end when it crashed into the Whomping Willow. It also flew. She was apprehensive already, this was a bad sign.

The manager was pointing fingers and cursing while George stood, holding Lavender's arm. "I've got this one Ron." He said. "We'll take it from here."

"I should think so!"

"Lavender, it's me." George said, "You're off your head. I'm taking you home."

Lavender swayed but nodded, the strange muggle smelled oddly wonderful, like someone she knew...like George...she gasped. "Get in, Lavender." George pushed her inside beside Hermione while the Manager looked confused. George tilted his hat and bid them goodbye.

"I'd like to make an official complaint."

"My response to you fat man is DON'T MESS WITH THE WITCHES!" Lavender yelled out the window.

"GO!" Ron said slamming the door where he sat beside Hermione and Lavender while George stepped on the gas pedal and with extreme talent for a wizard, roared the car across the grass onto the road and suddenly into the sky.

"Where to first?" George said, looking over his shoulder with a grin.

**A/N: I'm officially knackered. It's 1.39am and I've written 5285 words. I need sleep, but I had fun writing this. I'm actually enjoying the couples; especially George/Lavender, can you tell? So depending on how many people review and love this, I may write another chapter. So please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns this. **

**A/N: A much loved chapter two for all those obsessed fans out there like me who love this story. TWO-SHOT. (But expect more fics like this - I'm rather enjoying the hilarity). P.S thank you to my lovely and patient sister WeatherWatch who puts up with my never-ending questions associated with Harry Potter places, characters and personality-traits! (Because Harry Potter Wiki can only tell so much). P.S - I decided on their hometowns by UK Google Maps - don't hate me. If you do know where they reside - please let me know. **

**Rated T. Lots of Fluff. Rated M. Lots of Smut later on.**

**Two**

"Where to first?" George had asked as the witches giggled in the flying car leaving the Muggle town of Winchester beneath them. They all had massive hangovers due to the abundance of mixed drinks after what had to be there best night of all. Hermione looked out the car window which was a bad idea, considering she now felt sick. She felt Ron's hand on her knee; everything she had complained about earlier was forgotten as she revelled in his company. Lavender was playing with the Muggle radio: constantly shifting stations by the tap of her wand. TAP. "Bridge over troubled water-" TAP. "We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow sub-" TAP. "It was a buffalo soldier, in the heart of Americ-" TAP. "The wind beneath my wings-" The girls sang along to the broken songs making up the words until they were in hysterics. TAP. "I've never felt so wanted. Are you taking me home?"

"Oh leave it on this Lavender. I love this song." It was _The Corrs, 'Summer Sunshine'._ Hermione shrieked. Lavender lowered her wand briefly with a frown. "Never heard of it." Ron replied to George's enquiring look. When it ended, Lavender returned to her endless TAPPING until George went a little mental. "Will you STOP!" George put his hand out to grab her wand and threw it into the back seat where it hit Ginny in the nose. "OW!" Lavender awkwardly climbed into the back to get her wand just as the car swerved to miss a tree canopy, Lavender's bum hit Ron in the ear and she fell face first into Parvati's lap. "Awk-ward." Ginny sang rubbing her sore nose. Hermione and Ron had been thrown so close that before she knew what was happening, Ron's lips were on hers and she melted against his body. Her hands met his cheeks and she pulled him even closer until Ginny yelled horrified, "ARE YOU TWO SNOGGING? EW! COULDN'T YOU AT LEAST WAIT TIL WE WERE OUT OF THE CAR?"

"Shut up Gin." George grinned over his shoulder. "I think it's cute." Ginny started making loud gagging noises to show her disgust.

"SHHHH!" Parvati shouted for no apparent reason. Lavender broke out into song with the words, "Kiss me, K-Kiss Me!" Ginny could see the moon shining down on the lake below and wondered how much longer it would take to get home and if Harry would be there or if he would be out on another Author training session; she was so sick of the dullness that surrounded their lives and Harry's ignorance to how unhappy she was with him being away so much.

Hermione and Ron broke apart looking dishevelled. Ron was doing that cocky grin which Hermione had fallen in love with from the start and wrapped his arm around her. She loved him and he loved her; what reason was there to worry about petty things like dishes? "How did you get here before the policemen?" Hermione wondered to George.

"It was Ron's idea. Who knew my little bro actually could come up with a plan?" George teased. Hermione turned to Ron who looked quite happy with himself. Hermione didn't ask any more questions, instead she snuggled up beside her Fiancé and closed her eyes, feeling less sick.

She was awoken by the loud ringing of her mobile phone. Ron was staring at her, he was never really sure why she carried one considering she never used it. Hermione, looking flustered and wondering who it could be rummaged for her phone - the whole car went silent when she answered: "Hello?"

"Uh - Is that Ginny Weasley?" An unsure boyish voice stuttered. Hermione looked at Ron confused. "No it isn't, but I can put her on. Who is this?"

"It's Ben. We met earlier tonight?" Hermione ignored Ron's raised eyebrows as she passed her mobile over to Ginny with a smirk, encouraging her to take it. Lavender and the twins stifled their giggles with their fists as Ginny took the mobile. "SHHH!" Padma said, holding her finger to her lips.

"SHHHHHHHH!" Parvati mimicked her. "SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lavender practically yelled. George and Ron exchanged worried looks. The sooner they got the girls home the better, they thought. Hermione waved her wand, putting silencing charms on them all - so they couldn't interrupt.

"Hello?" Ginny answered, watching Hermione for prompts. "It's Ben. I-I met you tonight." Ginny vaguely remembered showing Hermione's number on the napkin to a cute boy with scruffy brown hair that reminded her of Terry Boot. Hermione raised her eyebrows. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime?" Ginny's face blushed causing another round of silent giggles. Ginny wasn't sure what to say. "Can you hang on a minute?" Ginny said quickly, covering the speaker with her hand which was shaking slightly.

"He just asked you out didn't he?" Hermione said, with a small smile, lifting the silencing charm.

"Aren't you dating Harry?" Ron interjected loudly. Ginny gave him a dark look.

"It doesn't seem like Harry is dating me." Ginny replied stiffly. "What should I say?" Ginny looked pleadingly at Hermione for help.

"Say yes, you strawberry-head." Lavender said retrieving her wand with a cheer which started emitting strawberries and Parvati lunged for a handful, placing one on Ginny's head quickly and then laughing at the image. It rolled off as moved her head to respond to her admirer. Ginny felt kind of liberated for the rest of the car trip. Was agreeing to this boy's wishes a good choice? It didn't hurt to be going on a date, considering Harry hadn't asked her on one in about a year. Ron seemed to be angry - but then, maybe this news would wake up Harry Potter - the boy who lived - and remind him that his _girlfriend _was sick of not being appreciated.

George landed the flying car at Padma's abode first and she seemed relieved. She was rather tired from the night and literally ready to put her feet up and cuddle up under the warm blankets. Padma was relatively sober by the time she stumbled out of the car onto the grass of her little cottage in Pinkleton. George had never really thought how difficult it would be to get five drunk witches home.

"BITCHFACE! YOU NEVER TOLD DR BROWN YOUR PROBLEM?" Lavender shouted out the window.

"Shut her up before she wakes the whole neighbourhood." Ginny hastily followed George's instructions and slapped her hand over Lavender's mouth. Padma laughed. "I don't have a problem." She surveyed her friends and gave them a wave before shoe-lessly walking up the path.

She had lied of course.

She had a pet problem. One orange scruffy kitty which seemed to always be waiting for her on her front porch at the same time each day. She never let it in - because it was a stray, but she always left it some milk - just in case it needed some and it was a rather handsome cat she had nicknamed Mr Scruffy because it's fur always was unkempt. Tonight it was in its usual place, waiting for her with large pleading eyes and Parvati - perhaps, because all she wanted was to go to sleep, forgot about her little rule and opened the door, letting the kitten inside and closing the door behind her.

"What the fuck is she doing?" George said as Lavender climbed out of the open window with her bum in the air and her hands on the pavement and her underwear for all to see. Ginny was watching in awe and Parvati was pushing her legs out in an effort to help her best friend escape. Hermione and Ron weren't taking any notice as they were in another tight embrace which broke just as Lavender screamed - because now she was suddenly free - and hobbled in a wobbly line calling out "I'M FREEE!"

"Ron take the wheel while I get her."

"Try to be nice." Hermione reminded him, as Ron moved over the Driver's seat with an apologetic look at Hermione who was now regretting the decision to let him move because she was now missing his warm body pressed against her.

"WHEN ARE WE GOING HOME?" Ginny moaned. "JUST LEAVE HER GEORGE. We'll pick her up in the morning."

"Yeah right, Gin!" George returned to Lavender with a resigned sigh. He thought being with Lavender was just what he needed after Fred's death and Alicia leaving him; but now he had his doubts. Was she what he needed? Was this what he had to look forward to for the rest of his life? What was she thinking, climbing out of the car window to follow Padma?

George's thoughts continued to bombard his brain as he swiftly picked up Lavender round the middle and forced her into the car. "Now sit down and shut up." Lavender huffed with her nose in the air and then started with several abusive words and tears welling up in her eyes which was not want George had intended. He slammed the door and Ron drove the car on towards.

The atmosphere had changed drastically and now the ride was a silent one. Parvati and Ginny were next to be dropped off in their neighbouring towns of Hazeley Heath and Farley Hill. Hermione gave them both a sad wave as she felt like a child being reprimanded by her parents - Ron and George being the parents - and the girls their out of control, naughty children.

0o0o

**A/N :RATED M. COULDN'T RESIST. MATURE READERS ONLY. SMUT (PORN) COMING UP.**

Parvati collapsed onto her bed with a cheeky smile thinking about the new teacher she had hinted at Hogwarts. He was in their year but from Ravenclaw rather than Gryffindor and she had never in a million years thought him attractive until the day she saw him years later - the new potions master - far more handsomer than Firenze and Seamus Finnegan together. Terry Boot was a stunning God. She had dreamed many dirty things that her mother would gasp at and she knew she had to have him. Take him. Hold him. Kiss him. She was dying to do all those things and more.

When Monday came, she sat at the teacher's table surveying the students and Headmaster McGonagall was addressing the students - all Parvati could focus on was Terry's enchanting eyes and picturing his mouth doing naughty things to the sensitive parts of her body.

"Professor Patil!" Parvati jerked awake and saw to her horror that she had fallen asleep and drool was attached from her mouth and her hand. "You can eat now - Professor McGonagall has finished her speech." One of her eager third years was standing by her side looking worried and Parvati stood up having just seen Terry Boot leave the table with a smirk on his face and he swaggered out of the hall towards the dungeons.

Parvati felt a little wet and it was not the pumpkin juice she had knocked over in surprise; it was the effect sexy Terry Boot had on her - charming and silent-like but as though there was something mysterious about him. _Something_. Parvati left the third year in a hurry making some excuse she had to go mark some exam papers and hurried off after _Professor _Boot.

"Are you following me Miss Patil? You are Miss Patil? Not Mrs?" Terry Boot turned at the foot of the dungeon stairs and Parvati's let out a little squeak. He seemed pleased. He was so. damn. gorgeous. Parvati thought she'd die just by touching him. Having sex with him might even kill her. He just looked delicious - in a non cannibal sort of way of course. "Miss Patil..." Parvati squeaked - much to her annoyance - as she sounded like a school girl and not Trelawney's protégé.

"Did you want to ask me a question?" Terry Boot asked with raised eyes. He was totally bating her. Yes! Yes! Yes! Parvati thought. I want you all to myself. Right here and now.

"Is that right?" Terry Boot smirked. Parvati's mouth dropped. "How did you?" Her face blushed red and she couldn't face him - utterly embarrassed. "People seem to forget just how smart us Ravenclaws actually are. I just read your mind. Plus you sort of gave it away at every opportunity. I've seen your fantasies-" Parvati looked even more horrified.

"They were PRIVATE." Parvati snapped. Her plan wasn't going the way she wanted it. Terry Boot smirked and Parvati was changing her idea of him fairly fast, until he looked at her apologetically. "I didn't mean to show off. I hope I didn't offend you. I shouldn't tell people I can read minds, sorry."

When Parvati didn't say anything - too embarrassed and mortified. He said, "Did you want to come into my office?" Parvati stared at him. "You're not the only one with fantasies." He took her hand and whisked Parvati inside the dungeon; through the empty rows of desks and into his office. She caught her breath not believing her eyes as Terry Boot. TERRY BOOT! Locked the door and threw his robes to the floor, taking her head in his warm large hands and taking her. TAKING HER. His lips were rough against her mouth and he was nothing like she imagined. He was BETTER. SO much better!

They fell against the wall with a crash knocking down goo in jars and taking no notice. Terry's was already half naked; his tall torso pulling off Parvati's robes and hiking up her skirt and pulling down her knickers. "What about your class?" Parvati gasped as his kisses exploded down her neck and his hands lifted and dropped her onto his desk. Though she was grateful he had chosen her over his students.

"I'm not really thinking about the students right now. I'm thinking of doing bad things to their Divination teacher." He chuckled and Parvati squirmed under his touch with pleasure. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced. His fingers inside her pumping her into oblivion. "How did you even become a Po-_OH_-tion Master?" She clung onto him as he grinned magnificently. "NEWTS - Blew them out of the house with an Outstanding. You would have known that if you'd bothered to ask."

"I was SO - _OH_ - Stupid."

"No you weren't. You were extremely cute but you never knew it. And now, you're dripping and turning me on with your incredible scent and skin -" His lips met hers again and she melted, bucking against his fingers. She was SO wet. "-you are so sexy and stunning and you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this - but never got the chance."

"Why didn't you ever ask me out?" Parvati gasped between long hot kisses.

"Could never get you alone - you were always with Lavender." He complained, unbuckling his belt with a grin. "I was not!" She said indignantly. He chuckled, "Yes you were - even when you went to the bathroom. Merlin's Beard! I've wanted to do this for years. What a beautiful sight seeing you, squirming beneath my hands and making those delightful moans-"

"Oh shut up and take me already, I'm getting cold here listening to you sucking up."

"It's that fieriness that attracted me, you know."

"That's nice. Now hurry up - or I'll finish what you started."

"Will you now?" He said, his pants fell to the floor in a heap and she stared at him - only in his boxes with little cauldrons on them. She smirked. His idea of a joke or did his mother buy them for him? "Yes I will." She answered, moving her hand between her legs in an attempt to get him to come back to her. He leaned closer, stepping out of his shorts and hovering his weapon of mass destruction several inches from her. It was BIG. Another thing her dream had obviously lied about.

"Who was your first?" Terry whispered into her ear as he pulled off clothes; piece by piece so she lay naked on his desk feeling vulnerable but excited as her ovaries exploded at his godly man hood.

"That is hardly sex talk." Parvati tutted.

"I'm curious." He chuckled, unbuckling her bra and leaving it on the floor.

"You first." She whispered, propping herself up on her elbows to see him better. He ran a hand through his brown hair. "Ok." He grinned. "Susan Bones - seventh year."

"You did not!"

"Did too - but I wanted it to be you." He gave her a sweet little kiss on the bridge of her nose." Parvati whispered her first and he laughed, "Seamus Finnegan hey? Always was jealous of the Irish." Parvati blushed. "Enough talk now." Parvati tried to say he started it but he stopped her with his mouth again and then his tongue pushed through her lips and he was inches from her body, his fingers sank between her legs - she'd missed them - they were soft against her clit and then while her mouth was pre-occupied with his tongue he gradually sped up increasing her wetness and causing her to squirm in envy - waiting for the feel of his prize - she wanted this so bad.

"Fucking beautiful." Terry Boot said, staring at the cum between his fingers. "Ready?"

"HURRY UP!" Parvati growled frustrated.

"You are so hot baby. Especially when you're angry." He growled.

"Oh shut-up." Parvati said looking at his handsome features.

"This will make you even more ready." Terry grinned, torturing her by waiting.

"GET IN ME NOW." She yelled in frustration.

"I will sweetie - in just one sec-" Parvati squealed, her body bucked against his face and she felt the light swish of his tongue in no- man's-land. Her orgasm exploded through her body and she lay shaking beneath him. "You can touch it now." Parvati reached out to trace a finger along the rim of his length and Terry closed his eyes holding himself together; waiting for the right moment. Parvati had never done this with Seamus but she had asked Lavender how one should go about it and she was quite helpful. Parvati rubbed her hands over his length until Terry was grunting and the sight of him hovering above her, his muscles strained and his battle scars from being tortured by the Carrows after shouting to the Great Hall that Harry had broken into Gringotts were prominent. Parvati wished she'd been there then to comfort him.

She traced one scar carefully and made up her mind. She wanted him. She didn't do as Lavender suggested and ram his length into the back of her throat, instead she guided his length between her legs and her eyelids fluttered at the contact. He opened his eyes, sinking tightly into her. Her breathing was regulated and calm. He was a little caught off guard that she hadn't taken his length into his mouth, he wasn't going to pressure her, because they were finally together and it felt AMAZING and so right. Parvati looked scared beneath his thrusting body so he kissed her to remind her he'd be gentle now. He wanted her forever, not just for that moment. FOREVER.

"Kiss me." Parvati gasped as their bodies entwined knocking over photo frames and desk trays and essays onto the floor. Terry caught her mouth again in one sudden and passionate kiss as they made explosive and passionate love on the Potion-master's desk. Terry thrust one last time as her clit tightened around his length and he knew she was about to climax. He thrust three more times, taking her mouth each time to muffle her screams. Her hair was dishevelled and her body was covered in marks where he'd held her, but they would disappear until their next act of love. She was staring up at him with admiration and love. He knew she was worth the wait.

0o0o

Ginny got home to an empty house as usual. She put her things down and locked the doors, taking an aspirin for her splitting headache and sleeping fine for the first night in a long time - with no worries about Harry or her relationship.

The night of her date with Ben, she was wearing a slimming black dress that fell to her knees but opened in a V shape down her back, so she was forced not to wear a bra - though it did take her almost an hour and half to realise this - she was just packing her silver handbag, having already made up her face, before checking her watch and listening out for the doorbell, when Harry suddenly barged through with a grin and his arms stretched open - for her to run into - obviously like some helpless little housewife pleased to see he was home... only this wasn't the case anymore. It felt more like they were housemates and so instead of greeting him like he imagined she ignored him, putting on her earrings and heading out.

"Where are you going all dressed up?" Harry said immediately sounding jealous.

"Date." Ginny grunted.

"What? Who with?" Harry said, his eyebrows knotted.

"Ben."

"Who the heck is that?" Harry demanded.

"Met his the other night." Ginny told him, reaching the door and peering out for him, slightly nervous but excited.

"And why are you even contemplating him when we're going out?" He sounded like a jealous boyfriend. This seemed to piss off Ginny even more. "Well?' Harry demanded, completely shocked that she was doing this to him.

"You're never here. You never tell me when you're getting home. You don't appreciate me - so I'm going out with Ben because he makes me feel special. Now you WILL NOT stop me enjoying myself tonight. You will have the choice to either stay or leave for good and you will THINK about what I've said THOROUGHLY until you realise how it feels to be ignored." Ginny saw a handsome boy walking towards her and she smiled, "He's here." Harry grabbed her arm quickly but mostly in anger - he couldn't believe she was doing this to him - Ginny's face was pure hatred that Harry was shocked, he let go immediately. "Goodnight Harry. Don't wait up."

Ginny slammed the door behind her leaving a shocked Harry Potter as she took the arm of Ben and enjoyed a really nice date with a really nice guy. She laughed at his jokes, pretended to be a girl - not a witch - or the girlfriend of Harry Potter - but herself and it felt wonderful, freeing, just what she needed. They enjoyed a simple meal and he paid. He walked her back home and she learnt that he played baseball - which she would ask Hermione about later - and he was nineteen - only one year younger than she. He was funny and he was kind. He was not however Harry Potter. He did know her entirely like Harry; he did not save her in the chamber of secrets; he did not kill Voldemort and he would not know that she was a witch. They would not be able to go on another date, but it was the one night she could feel appreciated by a boy and hopefully the one night that would change her relationship with Harry Potter for good.

Ben deposited her back to her house and he even left her with a sweet goodnight kiss and the promise of doing it again. Ginny smiled, knowing that she would encourage him and that this was their last night together, and though the night was perfect in a way - it was not what she wanted. She watched him go and entered the dark house with a jolt of sadness, thinking Harry had left.

She took off her heels and wrapped her fiery red hair into a pony-tail, conjuring a glass of wine and some chocolates - one of her many traditions - and retired to their room, unzipping her dress and dropping it to the floor so she stood in her black underwear, free as a witch, completely topless and popped a Turkish delight between her lips.

"So - I thought about it." Ginny jumped in fright - covering her breasts with her arm - as Harry, standing in pyjama pants, toothbrush in hand stared at her with a small smile on his lips.

"HARRY!" Ginny screamed, waving her wand and revealing herself in fluffy green robe.

"You said to think about it. I did. I'm staying and you're staying. No more dates. It just wouldn't be us. You deserve better than how I've treated you and I'm sorry I'm always away from home - but you know I need this job - we need this - because I love you, I want you to close your eyes and sit down and I'll handle the rest." Ginny hesitated before sitting down with her chocolates and wine and Harry dropped something into her wine glass hoping she would accept it.

"Open your eyes."

Ginny did as she was told and looked around. Nothing seemed different, she brought the glass to her mouth and something cold and hard reached her lips. She stared at him, pulling out the ring as if he'd totally blown her mind, she slid it onto her finger and then she shrieked in joy - or so Harry hoped - and greeted him the way he had hoped - a passionate kiss and the word 'yes'.

0o0o

George parked the car at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Lavender was asleep though rather unflattering with her mouth open against the glass. George rolled his eyes, contemplating leaving her in the car or lugging her up the stairs carrying their two wands. Before he could choose however there was a loud ringing noise which failed to wake Lavender and George dug around between the seats to find Hermione's phone. "Hello?" George answered, feeling rather strange and several images popped up of his father's excited face as he told them how it worked as if Muggles really were ingenious.

"Uh - is that Dr Lavender Brown?"

"No, she's incapable of coming to the phone right now. Who is this?" George said, his patience thinning.

"Are you her brother?" The voice asked timidly.

"No but I'm fucking her. So whatever she said to you to make you call, forget it because right now she's so drunk that she won't remember it." George turned the phone off and slammed it onto the ground bursting it into two. He'd buy Hermione another, but he couldn't think of Lavender dating anyone but him and he had just received his answer. Lavender was the best thing to have happened to him. He picked her up and carried up the stairs, tucking her into bed and promising himself to never encourage her to play dress ups again. The whole 'Dr Brown' image was ruined now.

"George?" Lavender called out as he switched off the light.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about what happened to Fred."

George felt a hand clutch around his heard and he smiled. "Me too baby."

"Come to bed?" Lavender whispered.

"I will. Just getting you a bucket." Lavender smiled and closed her eyes, knowing that things were just fine between them. Just fine.

0o0o

By the time Hermione and Ron got home, Ron didn't look back at Lavender and George as left, instead he checked the clock on the wall, snorted and disappeared into the bedroom, where Hermione could see him getting changed and then retiring to bed. Hermione locked the door with her wand and walked through the hall, stopping to glance at the kitchen sink; ladled with dirty dishes. Fury washed over her; maybe because she just realised she was exhausted and she flicked her wand causing Ron to yelp in pain.

"What was that for?" He yelled, rubbing his nose as a stinging hex stung him.

"The dishes Ron - you haven't done them! - I am SO sick of getting home and having to do the dishes when you get home before me and all you have to do is flick your damn wand!" Hermione thundered, she sent another stinging hex his way because he hadn't gotten off the bed.

"I'll do them in the morning." Ron dismissed quickly.

"NOW RONALD!" Ron knew never to mess with Hermione when she was furious and had a wand in her hand - she was at her most fearful right then - so Ron hurried off to the kitchen where he did the dishes and cleaned up anything else he thought might set her off. Hermione slammed the bathroom door shut feeling slightly better before getting changed. By the time she'd had a shower and was pulling up the covers, Ron came into the room with his wand up with a shield - charm protecting him. "Is it safe to enter?" Hermione didn't say anything. Ron's shield charm dissolved and he edged his way toward his side of the bed, cautiously. He turned off the lamp with the tap of his wand and whispered: "I'll see you in the morning, Hermione." And he rolled onto his side, making no attempt to kiss her goodnight making Hermione feel a little abashed and she put down her book about _Alice in Wonderland_ by Lewis Carol and took Ron's arm.

"I'm sorry - I'm just a little stressed - what with the wedding and feeling like I'm the only one in this relationship - doing ALL the work and-"Ron stopped her there with her goodnight kiss.

"So that's what was bothering you." Ron said breaking apart, but he was facing her now. "Don't worry. I can help - I just thought you would want to plan our wedding, but if you want I _can_ help."

"I've got your dress robes - so we can finally burn those that Aunt Murial gave you." Hermione murmured, as Ron pulled her close and she fitted her head beneath his chin. Ron chuckled. "Too late, I burned them in fifth year with the help of Harry and it's black ashes now remain in the chamber of secrets beside the Basilisk skin."

"I didn't know that.' Hermione whispered.

"I don't like to bother you with too many things, sort of figured you had a lot on your mind already."

"I love you, you know that right?"

"I should bloody well hope so, since you're going to be my wife soon." Hermione smiled as she closed her eyes, glad to get her worries off her chest. "You know you could always ask Fleur to help you - her and Bill's wedding was pretty awesome if you don't count the fall of the Ministry and the Death Eaters trying to kill us. I think I want just a normal, peaceful wedding with a few friends and family."

"I don't think the term is normal considering it will be a wizard wedding." Hermione reminded him.

"I keep forgetting your Muggle-born." Ron murmured. "Ha Ha." Hermione whispered, drifting to sleep. "Do you want your parents to come?" Ron's calm, deep and husky voice whispered to an almost asleep Hermione, kissing the top of her forehead and stroking her hair. "Mmmm." Hermione murmured, before her soft breathing had lulled her to sleep. "Good, because I already invited them." Ron murmured with a smile, closing his eyes and picturing a quaint little wedding on the hill overlooking the Burrow.

0o0o

**Hmmm I'm feeling a little sticky from writing the smut chapter... what did you all think? Any good - or just completely awkward? Feedback is wanted. Read and Review please. NO MORE CHAPTERS on this. BUT STORIES WILL follow of these pairings - especially Terry Boot/Parvati = hottness.**

**Thanks for reading. xx**


End file.
